


Красный свет

by fandom_Xenophilia, Vongue



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с инсайда: хочу инопланетников-телепатов, слэшное ПВП, где алиен в серьезной или рабочей обстановке подбрасывал бы своему любовнику красочные картинки с сексом на всяких не подходящих для этого поверхностях, а человек зверел, но дико заводился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный свет

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Красный свет"

Внизу стелился прозрачно-голубой туман, обволакивая опорные столбы вышки, отчего они, казалось, уходили в бездну. Сканер мерно пульсировал зеленым, рапортуя об исключительном штиле неспокойных земель Авроры, и стоило немалых усилий фокусировать внимание на скучном ландшафте.  
  
Особенно когда перед внутренним взором разворачивалось красочное представление.  
  
Его надежно удерживали поперек груди, слегка царапая грубой кожей защитных наростов, прижатая к анусу крупная головка мерно пульсировала, выделяя сгустки смазки, терлась о чувствительные края, дразня. До воя хотелось прогнуться навстречу, насадиться, прочувствовать каждый дюйм длинного, ребристого члена, но, во-первых, Тейт прекрасно осознавал – это наваждение. А во-вторых, не он его контролировал.  
  
Щипать себя, тереть глаза, совать голову под кран было бесполезно: из реальных до боли видений получалось вынырнуть лишь затем, чтобы хлебнуть воздуха и погрузиться еще глубже. Напарник с такой точностью настроился на человеческую волну, что полностью контролировал его сознание. Проклятие, он мог бы заставить Тейта выйти на ничьи земли без оружия, и Тейт отправился бы смиренной овцой на заклание.  
  
Внутри свербело и ныло пустотой, дырка судорожно сжималась, головка блестела смазкой. Тейт вытер вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной руки, долбанул кнопку рации и заорал в спикер:  
  
– Лау, прекрати, мать твою!  
  
С той стороны помолчали, иллюзия померкла.  
  
– Есть что-то на радаре?  
  
– Нет! – рявкнул Тейт. – Но если бы и да, хрен я бы заметил.  
  
– Еще бы. Нра-авится, тебе нравится. А так?  
  
Вокруг члена сомкнулась жесткая ладонь, почти до боли, провела с нажимом до основания, накрыла поджавшиеся яйца.  
  
– Лау, я напишу рапорт, богом клянусь.  
  
– Ты за прошлый месяц уж два раза писал.  
  
Здоровый длиннющий член плавно втиснулся в Тейта до упора. По венам растеклись горячие волны, отключая способность мыслить, и хорошо – крыть было нечем. Тейт бесился, угрожал и ходил с засохшей на штанах спермой до конца смен, но не стучал. Лау считал это разрешением, и отказать ему в логичности суждений было сложно.  
Замороченный наваждением мозг транслировал множество ощущений – напряженные мышцы прижатого к спине сильного тела, шершавая кожа к коже, незнакомый запах, напоминающий плавленый металл, – но все затмевал поршень в заднице, немилосердно таранящий узкую с непривычки дырку. Руки цеплялись за подлокотники неудобного кресла, и Тейт последними крохами разума сознавал, что вот она – реальность, в жестком сиденье и однообразном пейзаже за окном, но толку-то бороться с волей телепата...  
  
Сигнал тревоги вышиб с горячего члена в суровую реальность в мгновение ока. Пересохшее горло саднило, задница мучительно сжималась вокруг пустоты, член стоял колом, а сканер показывал шесть пиратских крейсеров, на полной скорости мчавшихся к границе альянса. Рация чуть не выскользнула из потных ладоней, Тейт поймал ее невероятным акробатическим трюком и выплюнул в сетку микрофона:  
  
– Красный свет! Прием, сукин ты сын, дождался?  
  
– Принято, – сухо ответил динамик и щелкнул, отключаясь. Пулеметы в основании вышки затрещали.  
  


***

  
Модифицированная инопланетная поебень, волей случая оказавшаяся у Тейта в напарниках, по окончанию смены даже глазом не моргнула, будто все в порядке вещей. Отстрел отчаянных галактических преступников и правда не являлся чем-то из ряда вон, а ебля в мозг... впрочем, и она неумолимо входила в привычку. Долгие двойные смены нечем было скрасить, виртуальное пространство подавлялось магнитным полем наблюдательской вышки, и скучающий элитный снайпер не придумал ничего лучше, чем мысленно домогаться наблюдателя. Сраная боевая единица не высказывала и капли должного уважения к тому, кто отслеживал угрозу и предупреждал вовремя. Жаль, Тейт не мог проучить засранца, не рискнув собственной головой.  
  
Первые восемь часов после двухсуточной смены Тейт продрых в благословенной темноте, а затем через стенку от него пробудился Лау. И завел любимую пластинку.  
  
На этот раз они боролись в пыли посреди базы под одобрительный свист и улюлюканье. Абсолютно голые – для того, чтобы представить крайса без брони, фантазии не требовалось: душевые были общими. Идея спарринга человека с крайсом, пусть даже без дополнительной защиты, могла прийти только в дурную голову Лау. В иллюзии Тейт еще до абсурда долго держался и даже пару раз дотянулся кулаком до каменной челюсти модифицированного черепа и не менее каменного пресса. После чего стандартно оказался на лопатках, с разведенными ногами и перехваченными огромной ладонью запястьями над головой. Лау не стал его трахать на этот раз, вместо этого сплюнул Тейту между ног и долго массировал анус пальцами, раскрывая перед многочисленными зрителями. От стыда и возбуждения перехватывало горло, распаленный еще с прошлого раза, брошенный на грани оргазма Тейт извивался в мертвой хватке, вздергивал бедра, пытаясь насадиться хоть на что-нибудь.  
  
– Проси, – смеялся Лау и надавливал на дырку плашмя подушечкой. – Или ничего тебе не обломится.  
  
– Дай мне! – крикнули из толпы под одобрительный гогот.  
  
– А меня и уговаривать не надо!  
  
– Эй, красавчик, и правда! Вставь ему или делись давай!  
  
– Слышишь? – Лау навис, прижав грудью, словно бетонной плитой – а ведь даже не опустился полностью. – Вон сколько претендентов на твою аппетитную попку. Или ты приглядел кого?  
  
«Вставь мне, сейчас же, полностью, выеби меня немедленно», – не сорвалось с языка лишь потому, что Тейт дернулся, физически вырываясь из навязанного чужой волей сна, и грохнулся на пол. Хорошо, кровати на базе были низкие.  
  
Честь спасти худо-бедно удалось, а вот потребности тела пришлось удовлетворять собственной рукой под колючим пледом, чтобы не заметили соседи, и то Тейту казалось, что Марк подозрительно косится.  
  


***

  
Тейт подловил напарника у столовой и не врезал лишь из чувства самосохранения: в драку с человеком крайсы не лезли – не били слабых, но о бронекожу при должном энтузиазме не составляло труда покалечиться самому.  
  
– Дорогой друг, – Тейт так растянул рот в оскале, что щеки заболели. – У меня длинная терпелка, но разбудишь меня еще раз…  
  
– М-м-м? – заинтересованно глянул Лау сверху вниз. Биошлем скрывал лицо почти целиком, лишь из глубины неестественно ярко поблескивали глаза.  
  
– Переведусь, – искренне пообещал Тейт. Инопланетный засранец мог сколь угодно торчать на опасности и адреналине, но Тейт не собирался зевать на посту, рискуя карьерой и собственной шкурой.  
  
Взгляд невольно скользнул по вздутым бицепсам, живописному рельефу торса, мощным бедрам. Полоски датчиков ярко выделялись на врощенных латах, вкупе с бронекожей делавших Лау неуязвимым. Идеальная машина для убийств. «Тупая», – очень хотелось добавить, но чувство справедливости не позволило. Раса телепатов изначально не была заточена под физическую борьбу, галактика заставила.  
  
Он стоял, сволочь такая, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и все равно вместо реального прикосновения мысленно показал, как притягивает Тейта к себе, бесцеремонно лезет в штаны загребущей лапой, сжимает уже готовый, твердый член. Тейт подавился собственной слюной, колени очень даже по-настоящему предательски дрогнули.  
  
– И останешься без этого? – Лау галантно подставил локоть, чтобы Тейт не пропахал носом красно-бурую пыль, и потянул, заворачивая к коробкам спальных контейнеров. Спины церемонно прогуливающейся под локоток парочки засверлили удивленные взгляды. В голову ударил злой азарт, и Тейт не отнял руку.  
  
– Не переживай, моей жопе внимания на любой базе хватит. Если мне вдруг станет невтерпеж ее кому-то подставить.  
  
В глубине шлема почудилась улыбка.  
  
– Конечно, она у тебя так и напрашивается.  
  
Теперь Лау вел его, как поводырь слепого: под напором чужого сознания реальность перестала существовать, Тейт переставлял ноги лишь благодаря мышечной памяти. Его распластало по чистому кафелю, какого на охранных пунктах Авроры отродясь не бывало, между ягодиц влажно хлюпало. Лау, дразня, водил членом по мокрой расселине, проходился твердой головкой вдоль подрагивающего от возбуждения ствола. Тейт открыл рот, чтобы выругаться, и между губ втиснулись два длинных пальца. Тейт передумал материться, всосал их плотно и приглушенно застонал. Ебаться хотелось до истерики. Лау ни разу в насылаемых галлюцинациях не довел до разрядки, каждый раз иллюзия схлопывалась за секунду до оргазма, и Тейт кончал, матерясь, на приборную доску наблюдательской вышки, в штаны, едва прижав член рукой, в грязный унитаз, глубоко вонзив в себя пальцы и закусив губу, чтобы не орать. Лау откровенно издевался, будто проверяя, где грань между элитным наблюдателем отряда безопасности и свихнувшейся от похоти блядью, готовой на все, лишь бы кончить на толстом ребристом хрене.  
  
Страшно признать, но Тейт неумолимо приближался к этой грани.  
  


***

  
Стремление с честью обеспечивать безопасность столицы привело туда же, куда и все благие намерения. Тейта никто не тянул за приклад, он сам вызвался сменить товарища, госпитализированного с боевым ранением: Марк сверзился аж с третьей ступеньки лестницы, ведущей к подъёмнику вышки, и подвернул ногу. Повезло, как утопленнику – непонятно лишь, Марку или Тейту: что может быть лучше тройной смены с домогающимся тебя инорасным долбогрызом? Из головы напрочь вылетело, что крайсовы смены стандартно превышают человеческие вдвое по времени. От каждого по возможности, что уж. Интересно, к службе Марка тоже прилагалось бесплатное 3D порно от первого лица?  
  
– Обижаешь, – прозвучало в голове. – Бонус исключительно для тебя.  
  
– Скотина, – встал на дыбы Тейт, но вряд ли непрошенное тепло, разлившееся в груди от ответа, прошло для телепата незамеченным.  
  
И точно: стоило вступить на вахту, как Лау принялся за старое с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Но только у Тейта успело сбиться дыхание, как сканер заверещал, предупреждая о чужеродной активности.  
  
Обошлось без кровопролития: столицу желали посетить с дипломатическим визитом, запрос о разрешении в парламент вернул утвердительный ответ, и гости отделались стандартным протоколом проверки. Тейт сгрыз пресный энергобатончик, поерзал в неудобном кресле и понадеялся на небольшую передышку перед очередным виртуальным секс-марафоном.  
  
Лау его не спрашивал.  
  
Член обволакивало тугое, влажное тепло, гибкий язык массировал уздечку, и Тейт не видел, что происходило в недрах биошлема, но по ощущениям ему банально отсасывали. То есть, нихуя не банально, а охрененно талантливо, язык творил ебаные чудеса, в считанные секунды доводя до грани оргазма и истерики – кончить, как водится, не давали. Тейт затаил дыхание, пытаясь договориться с сердцем, чтобы не стучало, как бешеное, и отчаянно надеясь урвать долгожданную разрядку. Вряд ли он мог утаить от Лау даже самую мимолетную мысль, но проверить не удалось: сработал сигнал тревоги.  
  
«Красный свет» давно был передан боевому отделению и приведен в действие, а перед глазами все еще пульсировали такого же цвета точки. Если бы спермотоксикоз убивал, в наблюдательной вышке уже давно остывал бы труп. Но стоило потянуться взмокшей ладонью к ширинке, система развопилась снова.  
  
За сверхурочные часы на посту Тейт зафиксировал рекорд: четыре попытки вооруженного проникновения, семь делегаций, с каждой из которых приходилось плясать по схеме запрос-запрос-проверка-запрос, и частный звездолет с парой кнолов, сдуру попавших в охраняемое пространство и чуть было не расплатившихся за ошибку жизнями. К последней смене он отчасти держался на чистом упрямстве и отчасти – на энергетиках, которые Лау, не спрашивая, отправил наверх в подъемнике.  
  
Каждая новая минута, проведенная в тишине, натягивала напряжение, Тейт как на иголках ждал вторжения либо в охраняемое пространство, либо в многострадальную черепушку. Но Лау затаился, а сканер мерно пульсировал зелеными волнами, и Тейт лишь на мгновение зажмурился, давая передышку напряженным глазам. Которой хватило, чтобы его утянуло, словно под воду – прямиком на вожделенный ребристый член.  
  
Изнутри растягивало до упора, скользило и пошло чавкало. Стоило взять на заметку: после двух напряженных смен Тейт согласен на все. Колени разъезжались на гладком полу – Лау разложил его прямо в тесном помещении наблюдательской вышки – прохладная поверхность холодила щеку. Длинные пальцы обхватывали шею, почти соприкасаясь на горле, не давая и шевельнуться, а в похабно выпяченный зад мерно вбивался огромный крайсов член, и, господи, как же хорошо-долгожданно-сладко-больно-еще-еще! Тейт застонал, готовый умолять или убить, только бы Лау не останавливался, и, конечно же, тот замедлился, а после и вовсе замер, оставив внутри лишь головку.  
  
– Эй, – пальцы с шеи переместились на плечо и несильно сжали, встряхивая. – Эй, очнись!  
  
– Еще-е-е, – застонал Тейт, вильнув задом. Что, блядь, надо сделать, чтобы тебя уже выебли по-человечески?   
  
– Тейт! – в голосе Лау отчетливо слышалась паника. Громадные лапы перевернули Тейта на спину, словно тряпичную куклу.  
  
Лампы над головой раздвоились, а затем собрались обратно, и оказалось, он действительно валяется на полу вышки – к счастью, одетый, – а сверху и в самом деле нависает страшно перепуганный Лау. Как Тейт определил степень испуга, он сам не знал – возможно, по датчикам на наростах, бешено мигающим красным.  
  
Критичность ситуации дошла в один миг: покинуть пост означало не просто увольнение – сразу тюрьму. И если Лау поднялся наверх…  
  
– Меня страхуют, – отмахнулся тот. – Ты со мной? Сколько пальцев видишь?  
  
– Это не пальцы. Это сраные щупальца.  
  
– О-о, ты пришел в себя.  
  
– А ты иди к черту, – недружелюбно посоветовал Тейт. – Чего здесь забыл? Острых ощущений?  
  
Лау выразительно перевел взгляд на экран. Лог показывал «красный свет», зафиксированный буквально четверть часа назад. Тейт похолодел: сигнала он не слышал. И спрашивать не понадобилось, чтобы понять – многократное ментальное вмешательство не прошло даром, и Тейт резво съезжал с катушек по пятам торчащего на адреналине телепата. Ну, а если истолковал неверно – Лау поправит.  
  
Не поправил. Заметил только:  
  
– Истощение ресурсов поспособствовало. Организм ослаб и перестал различать реальность и иллюзии.  
  
– Может, потому что хватит ебать меня в мозг? – огрызнулся Тейт, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
«Выеби лучше в реальности».  
  
– Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – выдохнул Лау и с неожиданной для своих масштабов грацией вмиг подобрался вплотную.  
  
Голова слегка кружилась, ширинка все еще отчаянно топорщилась. Сканер умиротворяюще попискивал. Тейт перевел взгляд с него на Лау и обратно, бесстыдно сжал член сквозь штаны – глупо стесняться после того, как крайс виртуально отымел его во всех мыслимых и не очень позах.  
Лау воспринял жест приглашением.  
  
Тейт точно ебнулся на всю голову, раз позволил опрокинуть себя на лопатки, сам вывернулся из одежды и раздвинул ноги. Элитная единица безопасности закончилась прямо в наблюдательской вышке, вместо нее началась готовая на все ради крепкого хрена похотливая блядь. Записанные на катушки памяти порно-сцены, транслируемые телепатом, нахлынули разом. Здравый смысл покинул Тейта окончательно, когда он выгнулся навстречу горячим ладоням и выплюнул скороговоркой:  
  
– Только попробуй сейчас меня кинуть, я тебя прикончу, только вздумай, мерзость. Убью скотину, честное слово, даже не смей...  
  
Лау хмыкнул довольно, будто довел любимое блюдо до идеальной степени готовности. Прошелся ладонями по всему телу, как в горячую ванну окунул, и вздернул колени Тейта к груди. Без прелюдий зарылся лицом между раскрытых ягодиц, лизнул раз, другой и ввинтился языком в дырку.  
  
В кой-то веки реальность оказалась лучше фантазий. А может, Лау по привычке имел его заодно в мозг двойным проникновением – разложить ощущения на составляющие не получалось. Нервы дрожали натянутыми струнами в ожидании, что вот-вот разразится тревожный сигнал, что их засекут, и прощайте, должность, карьера, Аврора. И Лау. Тейт не определился, с чем расставаться хотел меньше всего, но пока его трахал в задницу юркий длинный язык, он не был в состоянии принимать решения. Пиратов, вздумавших лишить его сказочного ощущения, он порешил бы сам.  
  
– Еще? – ухмыльнулся Лау. – А говорил, не хочешь.  
  
– Агрх! – ответил Тейт и раздвинул бедра шире.  
  
Вместо языка вылизанного ануса коснулся палец, очертил круг, будто пробуя, достаточно ли размято. Останься у Тейта хоть капля здравомыслия, он оценил бы заботу, но сейчас его трясло от нетерпения и досады на Лау – чего он тянет?  
  
– Давай уже, блядь, – зарычал Тейт, пришпоривая бронированные бока пятками. – Хватит возиться!  
  
– Требовательный какой.  
  
От одного только ощущения прижатой к входу головки стало ясно, чего тот тянул. Лау поскромничал в иллюзиях – член в реальности оказался у него куда больше. От сладкого ужаса и предвкушения поджались яйца, инстинкт самосохранения подал в отставку, и Тейт, положив ладони на ягодицы, раскрыл себя сильнее. Восхищенный стон Лау осел в паху, и без того напряженный член болезненно дернулся.  
  
Лау размазал щедро выделяемую его членом смазку по промежности Тейта, часть пропихнул внутрь, попутно массируя, и все, терпеть сил не осталось. Похоже, Лау прочувствовал зашкаливающую волну возбуждения и медленно качнулся вперед.  
Боль прострелила вверх по позвоночнику, заставив дернуться, но Тейт упрямо вцепился в мощные плечи.  
  
– Не останавливайся!  
  
Лау все равно застыл – когда засадил ему целиком. Казалось, Тейт не то что пошевелиться – вздохнуть не сможет в ближайшую вечность, но шею обдал теплый выдох, широкая ладонь неожиданно нежно обернулась вокруг поникшего было члена, и Тейт заставил себя выпустить воздух из легких.  
  
– Вот та-ак, – шепнул Лау, начиная поглаживать вновь твердеющий ствол. – Молодец, умница.  
  
Глупые похвалы вместо того, чтобы разозлить, неожиданно сработали, и Тейт, сконцентрировавшись, расслабился еще немного, давая Лау возможность осторожно двинуться назад-вперед. Рельефные кольца члена прошлись изнутри по стенкам, массируя, и из глаз посыпались искры.  
  
– Еще, – всхлипнул Тейт. – Ебаный боже, пожалуйста, еще!  
  
Лау разгонялся постепенно и пару минут спустя уже размашисто двигался, засаживая Тейту по полной, выходя почти до конца, безжалостно долбясь в простату. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме инопланетного члена, божественно заполняющего горящий зад. Если это была очередная, пугающе реальная иллюзия, грозившая рассеяться перед самым оргазмом, Тейт точно не остался бы в своем уме. Впрочем, последние крохи разума и так смывало нарастающим наслаждением. На очередном движении внутрь Лау прокрутил кулак на головке, и Тейт выгнулся с криком, сжимаясь вокруг распирающей изнутри толщины. Каждая клетка тела взорвалась бешеным кайфом, отпуская в блаженную пустоту. Лау лишь рыкнул тихо и вцепился в бедро одной рукой так, что Тейт в реальном времени ощутил расцветающие под пальцами синяки. А еще – выплескивающееся толчками семя. Его будто накачивало насосом, заполняя до предела – хотя минутой раньше казалось, предел уже достигнут.  
  
Отдышавшись, Тейт наскреб в себе силы отпихнуть Лау – точнее, слегка постучать по ходящей ходуном груди. Тот послушно отстранился, член выскользнул из мокрой дырки с хлюпаньем, и по ногам горячо потекло. Лау подхватил пальцем один из вязких ручейков, запихнул обратно, и от прикосновения к сверхчувствительной припухшей дырке Тейт дернулся, будто его шибануло током.  
  
– Как ты говоришь? – не отрывая взгляда от его промежности, пробормотал Лау. – О-ху-ен-ный.  
  
– Я, блядь, польщен, – благосклонно принял комплимент Тейт.  
  
На этом моменте система безопасности решила, что дала им достаточно времени, и разразилась воем, оповещая о потенциальной опасности.  
– Я прям начинаю думать, ты зондируешь не только мозги живых существ, – Тейт покосился на развалившегося на полу крайса и неохотно поднялся, настороженно прислушиваясь к ощущениям в качественно отодранной заднице.  
  
– Это не я, – вяло отмахнулся Лау. Расслабленный член соблазнительно лежал на бедре и его снова хотелось внутрь. Блядство. – Да и не все мозги одинаково полезны.  
  
Похоже, стоило привыкать к неординарным комплиментам телепата.  
  
И самое странное, Тейт, кажется, не был против.


End file.
